V-R11
The V-R11 is a Wonder Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is first and so far only introduced in Call of the Dead. The V-R11 has the capability of turning zombies back into humans. The newly "de-zombified" character will be chased by zombies, effectively becoming cannon fodder, giving the player some breathing space, similar to a Monkey Bomb. Unlike a Monkey Bomb, however, the new human acts more like another player, as the zombies will only chase him when he's the closest to them. This living being will always run to the closest pool of water using the shortest route possible, where he will freeze and die (unless the player is at the correct stage of the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, then he will run to the base of the lighthouse instead). Because of this, the weapon is more effective the farther away the player uses it from the closest pool of water (such as the top of the lighthouse). Its cross-hairs are unusually small. When Pack-a-Punched, the weapon is renamed the "V-R11 Lazarus" When upgraded, it fires red bursts like the upgraded Ray Gun, which has the same effect on zombies as the original weapon. Due to the fact that original gun fires green bursts of energy and red when Pack-a-Punched just like the Ray Gun, the two weapons may be related. The magazine capacity also goes to a maximum of 6 shots with the reserve ammo at 18. Shooting George A. Romero with the V-R11 Lazarus in a body of water will cause him to dissapear into the water, similar on how you "kill him. If a player shoots a zombie three times with the "V-R11 Lazarus, it will result in making the zombie explode which will give the player the achievement, Stuntman. A zombie shot with the V-R11 Lazarus will have George A. Romero follow him. The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11, or its upgraded form, the "V-R11 Lazarus", giving them a red tinted screen and having zombies ignore the player for 10-15 seconds. The player appears to have red lightning coming out of his body, like George A. Romero, except different colored. It also appears to give the "zombiefied" player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear groups of zombies or allowing them to revive downed players without interference. However, you can also shoot a teammate with the V-R11 that is not Pack-A-Punched with similar effects, Although it lasts for a shorter duration. The V-R11 will also turn George A. Romero into "calm" mode when he is in "berserk" mode, and vice versa. Also, if used to calm George down, he will automatically become "berserk" after 10-15 seconds. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); Achievements/trophies *'"Stuntman"' - Make a zombie explode with the V-R11 Trivia *It appears to have a variant of Siberia Camouflage. *This weapon is the first to not directly damage zombies (unless the player shoots a zombie three times with its Pack-a-Punched version). *For every time a zombie hits the human, the player gets 10 points. *When zombies are shot by this weapon and turned into a human, the man will scream exactly as Alex Mason when he is burned with the Flamethrower attachment in the campaign. This is most likely due to reuse of sound files. *V-R11 is suspiciously close to "Vril". "Vril" is an energy that was theorized to turn zombies into humans, featured in Edward Bulwer-Lytton's science fiction novel The Coming Race. *The 'Lazarus' part of the upgraded 'V-R11 Lazarus' comes from the Bible, pointing to a man who was resurrected by Christ (a reference to the fact that the V-R11 reverts the zombies back to a living state). *This weapon can only change one zombie into a human at a time. *All zombies-turned-human will have the same appearance: a man with dark hair and glasses wearing a suit. *Occasionally, the newly cured zombies will stop running and stand still, shaking their heads, as zombies sometimes do. *When the player shoots the V-R11 towards a zombie trying to get through a barrier, it turns it into human but it will act like a zombie trying to get out. The zombie behind him will not attack. *When the V-R11 is shot at another player, the player who was shot becomes temporarily invincible. *The V-R11 has a rotating red rock embedded into it. This could be a chunk of 115, which might explain why the zombies are turned into humans Category:COD